


Destiel First Kiss Ficlet

by Mouseyrini



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Brief Violence, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseyrini/pseuds/Mouseyrini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Destiel fic, just a short little one-shot about how I think their first kiss would play out. Happens after the events of Fan Fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel First Kiss Ficlet

Dean grasped frantically at the vampire’s hands clutching at his throat. He shoved its face away from his neck and flailed his legs, trying to escape its grasp in any way he could. This could not be the way Dean Winchester went down. He was in a fucking _warehouse_ , for god’s sake. Fighting an ordinary, run-of-the-mill vampire, and _losing_. But of course, there it was; he was losing oxygen in his lungs and was seeing stars already. No blaze of glory, no final speech, nothing. He wouldn’t even get to see Sam one last time before he went down because Sam was tracking the head of the pack when Dean got cocky and decided to invade the warehouse. Shit, he hadn’t even told Sam or even Cas what he was doing—

And then the grip around his throat was gone. A dull thump as the vampire’s head hit the ground and Dean fell to his knees, gasping. He looked up, and there was Cas, knife in hand. Sunlight was streaming behind him and he looked—well, he looked like an angel. Not the corporate dickheads Dean had become used to associating with the word ‘angel,’ either. The look on his face and the bloody blade in his hand combined with that sun made him look like an avenging biblical angel of legend. He was…beautiful.

Shit. Wait.

Dean shook the thought from his head, just as he’d done a hundred times before.

“Perfect timing, Cas,” Dean croaked, getting to his feet.

“You idiot,” Castiel snapped. “Why do you always have to rush into these things without even checking first?”

Dean brushed the dust off his jeans and breathed heavily. “How did you know I was here?”

Cas cocked his head. “I heard you. You prayed to me.”

“No, I didn’t,” Dean said, puzzled.

“You said ‘Cas’. I heard you.”

Dean blinked a few times and then dropped his head back. “Shit, Cas, if you’re saying I subconsciously prayed to you—”

“That does seem to be what happened, Dean. Luckily enough for the both of us, or else you would have died in here and I would have had no—” Cas cut himself off, midsentence. “Just…stop running headlong into danger, please.”

Dean took a step forward. He’d heard that catch in Cas’ voice. It had never occurred to him that Cas might be shaking thoughts away too. “You would have had no…what?”

Castiel looked at Dean evenly. “I would have had no way to find you. No way to save you. Everything I have done in the last few years has been to keep you safe, and to lose you so suddenly would have been…unimaginable.”

Dean chuckled gloomily. “You put a lot of stock in me, Cas. Maybe you should pull back a little here. Find some new humans to protect. I’m not exactly danger-proof.”

Cas glared. “You think that’s how it works? Why don’t you go find some new friends, then? Sam’s fairly fragile too, though maybe you haven’t noticed that.”

“I don’t really think we’re talking about Sam here.” Dean took another step toward the angel and saw Cas narrow his eyes. Damn, his confused face was cute… shit, _stop_ that!

_No, don’t stop it_ , a small voice said in the back of Dean’s head. _You’ve been fighting this since you met him, why don’t you do something about it for once?_

Dean’s subconscious sounded a lot like his Dad.

“Dean, is something wrong?” Castiel asked, suddenly concerned. Dean realized he had been twisting his face into a grimace with his internal battle. He did his best to smooth out his features, but could feel himself scowling worse than before.

“Ah, fuck it,” Dean said. He took four steps forward and crashed into Cas, kissing him heatedly.

Cas’ eyes widened for a moment, before he sunk into the kiss and pulled Dean closer to him. Dean cupped Cas’ face, feeling the stubble under his fingers, running his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone, and running his fingers into the angel’s hair.

The kiss lasted a good minute or two before they pulled apart, breathing hard.

“Sorry,” Dean said, gasping for breath.

“Don’t apologize,” Castiel responded, resting his forehead lightly against Dean’s.

They stood for a moment, silent, before Dean exploded into laughter. Cas moved backward, offended. “What? What’s funny?”

“Oh god,” Dean chocked out between guffaws, “Fuckin’ _Destiel_ … I’m sorry—these girls in Michigan…” He dissolved into laughter again.


End file.
